


Ami̱chanía

by ave_writes



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ave_writes/pseuds/ave_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you fuck in missionary position too, like a boring middle-aged married couple.” Shinji’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he quickly hid his face in the safety of his palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ami̱chanía

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my friend Twigileia. By the way, this is only rated M for mentions of sex. I will write proper smut one day, I promise.

Shinji liked coffee shops. And the one they were currently visiting was his absolute favourite. It was warm, pleasant because it wasn’t too crowded and they served delicious drinks. It also faintly smelled of cinnamon which was always a plus in Shinji’s book. He enjoyed this place to the fullest whenever they managed to get that one spot beside the big window which gave them a beautiful view of the autumn coloured trees outside.

Most often he visited this place alone or with Kaworu, but it was Sunday, and Sundays meant catching up with his group of friends. Well, the girl part anyway. Touji was currently living across the country and Kensuke went on a business trip to Europe.

He knew the others' taste in drinks by heart. Asuka usually liked to order fruit-flavoured tea, or wine if she felt especially social on that day. Her girlfriend Mari was obsessed with sweet things, and enjoyed hot chocolate or a milkshake, always accompanied by a muffin or some other form of pastry. Rei on the other hand, was the opposite of Mari, as his oldest friend liked her coffee black, with almost no sugar if she could help it. Every once in a while she also ordered green tea.

Kaworu and Shinji both ordered fruit-flavoured tea, same as Asuka. Shinji couldn’t drink coffee because it made him nervous and he already had problems sleeping while Kaworu simply didn’t care about what went into his body and ordered the same, because it was the cheapest on the menu.

It was a pleasant, quiet day. They were talking about some new show Mari was obsessed with and Shinji made a comment that made his fiancé giggle and peck his cheek. Kaworu then buried his silvery head in the other man’s neck and gently nuzzled it with his nose.

And that’s when Asuka decided to ruin it.

“Fuck, you two are so sugary and boring it makes me wanna puke.”

The redheaded girl was never impressed by their public display of affection, no matter how innocent it was. Or maybe the innocent part was the thing that infuriated her so much; after all, she always disliked seeing people beat around the bush for too long.

The pale man stopped nuzzling Shinji’s neck and turned to Asuka with a raised eyebrow.

“I bet you fuck in missionary position too, like a boring middle-aged married couple.” Shinji’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he quickly hid his face in the safety of his palms.

Mari giggled and took a long sip from her strawberry milkshake before she joined her girlfriend’s teasing. “I bet they lit up candles and put roses on the bed and everything.”

“I bet the actual sex only lasts 3 minutes before they finish like teenagers.” _Rei_ , out of all people, joined in with her monotone voice. That traitor! Shinji expected better from her, but she was hanging out with Mari and Asuka more than usual these days. Such bad influence.

“You guys are horrible,” Shinji mumbled sourly, taking a sip of his own drink which was left forgotten during Kaworu’s display of affection.

“We’re just telling the truth.” Asuka shrugged. She turned to Kaworu with an absolutely _evil_ grin on her thin lips. “And I bet Shinji’s the one who takes it up the ass.”

Shinji spurt his drink and went into a coughing fit. His fiancé, who didn’t say a word while their friends were merrily making fun of their sex life, patted his back until the coughing stopped, and then turned to Asuka.

“Actually,” Kaworu started as if they were just discussing something completely casual, like baking recipes for chocolate cakes. ”I’m the one who bottoms more often.”

“Kaworu! Don’t give her that kind of information!” Shinji yelped, his face now fully resembling the colour of the pale man’s eyes.

The girls turned silent.

“Why not? We’re all adults. And Mari very eagerly tells us every little detail about her sex life. Thanks to her, I now know things I never thought existed before.” Of course Kaworu would think this kind of stuff is educational.  Shinji’s face hit his palm with a pained sigh.

“That’s because your homo ass never saw a naked lady.” Asuka seemed to regain her voice which meant this isn’t going to end well. Maybe Shinji should start declining these Sunday coffee invitations, not only for his sake, but for the sake of the elderly customers that had to bear with their loud discussions.  They were going to get kicked out one of these days, Shinji was sure of it.

“Besides,” Asuka continued. “You’re a big fat liar, Nagisa. I know Ikari. Hell, we dated during our brief attempt at heterosexuality. And the guy is more passive than any girl I’ve ever dated. He never did the first move, he couldn’t even hold my hand!”

That was because Shinji was pretty terrified of Asuka back in high school. But he didn’t have the heart to tell her that the only reason they were dating in the first place was because he was too cowardly to say no when she asked him out. And especially not when she brought him flowers that day and shoved them in his face while blurring her lines rather aggressively.

“And he’s shit at kissing.”

Now that is just mean.

“You almost suffocated me! How can you expect a good kiss if you hold my nose during it!” He was not afraid of the redheaded girl anymore. He was 26 now, with a job and a lovely fiancé he was planning to marry in less than 4 months. No reason to be like his anxious teenage self anymore.

Asuka’s blue eyes flashed with anger, lips pressing into a thin line.

Okay, so maybe he was still _a little_ afraid.  

Mari lend forward, while her girlfriend and Shinji were exchanging deathly glares, and tilt her head. “You know, I have a hard time believing you too, Kaworu.”

“I wouldn’t lie.” The pale man replied, sounding a bit offended that people thought he would speak anything but the truth. “And I do not see why this is so shocking to you. I’m not saying it’s always like that, but yes, I prefer to bottom.”

Rei raised her eyebrows.

Because no one tried to interrupt him this time, not even Asuka and Shinji who stopped their little game of who can glare harder and turned their attention to him, the pale man continued. “And if you want to know so much, we don’t do it in missionary that often. I love it when he takes me from behind.” At the last sentence, even Kaworu’s pale cheeks gained a rosy blush. His partner let out a strangling sound and lowered his face to the table, covering his head with shaking hands.

“Bullshit!” No, Asuka was not letting this go.

“I’m really not lying!” And neither was Kaworu, apparently. Shinji didn’t see him so worked up over such a small thing in months. “Shinji truly is the more dominant one when it comes to these things.”

“Prove it.”

Without saying another word, Kaworu grabbed the collar of his black turtleneck sweater and pulled it down in one swift motion, revealing the love bites the other man left on his elegant neck only two nights before.

Rei _whistled_ and Mari squealed in excitement. “Kinky!”

Kaworu pulled the collar back up with a smug, cat-like smile, red eyes turning to Asuka as if daring her to say anything else.

The redheaded girl grumbled but finally stopped pushing him, taking her tea and started sipping it without further words.

“Are you guys done?” Shinji’s voice was small, he didn’t even have the energy to feel embarrassed anymore.

“Not yet,” Mari replied cheerfully and turned back to the pale man.  “Sooo … what is the wildest place where you had sex?”

Kaworu thought for a moment.

Oh no. He won’t actually -

“Well … we did it on our piano once, if that counts.”

“ _Kaworu!”_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I wanted to write for a while but ... it obviously wouldn't fit in Benevolence. So here's a short one-shot. I love embarrassing Shinji, it's my favourite thing. But giving stories titles is the worst, ugh. I can't ever come up with anything good. Ami̱chanía (αμηχανία) is a greek word for embarrassment. 
> 
> Also, I have a thing for needy bottom Kaworu and top Shinji. Though I'm totally into them switching.


End file.
